muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Leon Kuze
'''Leon Kuze is a side character introduced in Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse. Indifferent, and at times, contemptuous of things he deem that are beneath him, Leon is also the rival of Yuuya Bridges, his former partner and flight mate, and at one point in time, had a deep-seated grudge against his former partner and flight mate. Total Eclipse A member of the ''Infinities'', with the callsign of Infinity-2, from the United States Army's 65th Combat Training Group. The teammate of Sharon Heim, Keith Blazer, and Guylos McCloud, Leon is commonly seen wearing shades. He is currently Sharon's boyfriend, replacing Yuuya Bridges in the relationship. Coming from the same eishi training school Yuuya graduated from, he and Yuuya are rivals mainly because the two of them are Japanese-American. Unlike Yuuya who despises his Japanese heritage, Leon takes pride in having both, a fact that Yuuya cannot agree with due to his own past. Leon's attitude towards most things are mostly indifference. He bears a strong hatred of Yuuya, however, due to the circumstances surrounding Rick Sven's death on 12th August, 2000, during performance trials with the F-22A Raptor EMD Phase when Leon was a member of the 414th test squad on Edwards Air Force Base in Groom Lake, Nevada; Leon believed that Yuuya's arrogance and self-centered attitude in deviating from the test piloting program forced Rick to volunteer as Yuuya's chaser unit, which eventually led to the accident that caused his death. First arriving in Yukon Base to participate in Blue Flag as a member of the Infinities, Leon wasted no time in seeking Yuuya out and taunting him; their first proper meeting in Fairbanks City ended in blows and an escape from military police sent to quell the situation. The subsequent schedule of the TSF matches left little time for the two to meet, with the exception of an R&R hiking trip into the mountains around Yukon; Leon left Yuuya alone to his own devices, preferring to keep his distance. During the Yukon Base Incident, Leon, with the rest of the Infinities, were running strike operations in Soviet territory while the base was under attack. Once that task was completed, however, Leon, as well as the rest of the Infinities, engaged both insurgent forces attacking Yukon Base personnel, and later, against the BETA released by the RLF from the base's underground facilities. At the end, Leon, due to Sharon helping him throughout the stay to see things in a different light, managed to begin to let go of his hatred for Yuuya, enough that the two were able to work together during the latter part of the Yukon Base Incident in combating the runaway BETA, as well as Major Christopher's battalion of autonomous MiG-29s. Trivia *Given the various Topgun references in Total Eclipse, Leon is essentially the Iceman to Yuuya as Maverick. *"Apparently likes that all American ass enough to take sloppy seconds" is now so associated with Leon's face that it deserves a spot here. Gallery The lord of 3edgy5me.png char_leon_kuze.png C 11.png Leon.jpg Cg Leon Cockpit.png Category:Characters Category:Total Eclipse Category:Characters (Total Eclipse)